


Summer Sadness

by Sifla



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sifla/pseuds/Sifla
Summary: 51年任职于莱斯的大学教授费受到极右主义迫害丢失工作，于是经人介绍打算到肯纳贝克县一个荒僻的小镇暂时避居。
Kudos: 2





	Summer Sadness

**Author's Note:**

> 美国50年代AU的自娱自乐产物，由于除了官配外还没出现任何CP所以暂时不打CPtag，下一章可能是三年后请不要抱什么期待…另：文中出现角色均采用母名

从德州横跨美利坚大陆的路途中气候逐渐转凉，他们只拖了一个行李箱：洗漱用具、各自的三套换洗衣物、他曾在莱斯大学任职时的授课资料、数本Atarinke喜欢的书，还有一副威尔逊球拍，虽然出发时谁都没能记得捎上几颗网球。火车以中规中矩的速度驶过一排排闪烁着初夏阳辉的红松林，身侧Atarinke从行程刚开始时的生气勃勃因数十天的奔波转而有些恹恹的(变化很细微，只有作为父亲的Feanaro能看出来)，也不怎么开口说话。现在他正目不转睛地新奇凝视着松林另一侧陡然出现的海岸线。  
Feanaro本可以带着儿子从温带气候区爽快地飞往大陆另一头的松树之州，但机场拒绝为政治异见者提供服务。“一个无政府无宗教主义者，信奉唯我论学说并对神圣联邦的忠诚宣誓嗤之以鼻。”他曾如此嘲弄。紧接着一张休斯敦警察局的逮捕令敲开他的别墅大门，与此同时来自莱斯的解雇通知书也安详躺在门前草坪的邮筒里。*

五年前Feanaro与缅因州的一所私人疗养院短暂通过信(在筹办完因意外事故丧生的父亲葬礼后他的精神状况一度岌岌可危)，促使当时这场交流得以顺利的人是他的妻子。永远没有什么狂热的白色恐怖浪潮，蓊郁的松树林和舒适宜人的夏季——信中如此保证。但他当时正忙于为英美学生们编写三卷战后学校嘱托的世界文化差异性课业教材，没有闲情逸致横跨大半美利坚去寄住什么疗养院，这件开端良好的事情于是不了了之。之后不久澳洲姑娘再也无法忍受丈夫动辄陷入神经质的个性，同年迈的父亲一起回到了自己出生的水土。

“Kurvo，别再撕你手指上的倒刺了，可能又会流血。”

妻子离开后Feanaro偶尔会回顾起过去生活的片段缩影，发觉它们被自我下意识分割成两段分明的交界线：一段是一个天才青年无限光明的黄金时代，另一段是一个孤独的男孩，神情不乏阴郁地瞥了他一眼，蜷缩着藏进记忆深处的岩洞中。  
他素昧谋面的母亲来自俄罗斯某个世代经营珠宝生意的大家族，温暖黑暗中一个刺痛内眼睑的白色幻影。她在1914年的盛夏死于产后并发症。失去母亲的小东西在父亲与金发继母的教导下不太快活，但依然健全的长大了，开始展露出身为天才的锋芒头角，紧凑且有条不絮的攻陷一个个他感兴趣的学位和证书，获得特权得以在周末闭馆的空敞明亮图书馆内埋头研究学问。  
青年Feanaro步履不停，在异性交往方面亦持有同审视陌生学术作品般一贯的极高挑剔，面对同自身年纪相仿的那些智力平庸的美貌少女他从不正眼而视，却与大学选修课上老教授那比他大上八岁、容貌并不出彩的雕刻家女儿Nerdanel风风火火、几近粗鲁的相爱了。澳洲的黄金海岸孕育了多少发色红棕的健壮姑娘！他们彼此的精神和肉体融会贯通到绝妙的境界，一个天才填补了另一个天才的生命罅隙。而不久后他的Atarinke出生(聪明的心肝，门门学科都拿A)，更是加剧了这个世界的私人喜悦，一个童年时代拥有健全家庭的小Feanaro。*  
生着雀斑的澳洲姑娘，他们辉煌短暂的相爱时光抽去了他对异性的所有渴望，除去她再没有谁能唤起他一生中如此强烈的柔情共鸣，时至今日Feanaro也能在某个倏然间感受到远隔大西洋与印度洋的赫斯提亚鲜活的思绪掠过他的脑际。

在挜过三次听证传唤并彻底失去在休斯敦另谋生计的可能后他想到了五年前信中提到的拥有安逸生活前景的缅因州。他需要觅得一个能带着Atarinke前往的僻静之处暂时避居，可能是一座沉睡的小镇，毗邻某个有益儿童身心的湖滨(那所疗养院被完全剔除出了他的计划，呆在那种地方纯属浪费时间)。很快的，经人介绍他联系上一名居于肯纳贝克县三十出头的白人鳏夫，对方愿为受到政治迫害人士租出自己公寓的二楼。在几封措辞恰当且隐晦表达双方都是有教养者的信件交流后他相当果断的卖掉房子出发了。不过他忘记在信中提到自身罹患的精神病症，Feanaro认为这点无伤大雅。最疯狂的艺术家往往从出生起便被赋予同头脑空空的寻常人士泾渭分明的特质，他们之中不乏杀人犯、性侵者、恋童癖，就此情况而言，他依旧神智健全，思绪敏锐，也没发展出任何暴力倾向(Atarinke如此依恋他)。Feanaro能够精力充沛的三天三夜不眠不休不吃不喝，他的头脑高速运转不断思考碳基生物爱与恨的界限生与死的交替，他的思绪在深夜时而逆流向第三行星初生前芸芸众生的宇宙…他深信自身血管中昼夜肆虐着东斯拉夫人种的古老火焰，随即50毫克的氯丙嗪滑过食道，熄灭了它们。

*极右主义的政治迫害于美国五十年代兴起  
*本篇中费罹患躁狂症  
*关于home里费最喜欢五的设定我一直理解为费看着小五仿佛注视着小时候的自己，所以对五的喜爱也有弥补自己童年缺憾的成分在里面，没见过有人写就在这篇文里搞了搞算满足私心


End file.
